Custom Hero Factory Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, Administrators can access a few other additional functions. A Bureaucrat has greatest power, they are often considered the site`s "leaders". However, in fact, no one is the leader of this site. Our ideal goal on CHFW is to have two active bureaucrats and one active administrator, with other positions being established as necessary Abilities by Rank Bureaucrat Abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki, additional to every power an admin has . Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Bureaucrats can be identified by this: Our Bureaucrats are: * * * Administrator Abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. An Admin can be identified by this badge, and a status seen in the . We do not currently have any administrators. Rollback Abilities Rollback users are trusted users with the ability to "roll back" a vandalizing edit on a page. All administrators and bureaucrats have rollback abilities, while other users must be appointed to this position only by bureaucrats. Rollback users are identified by this Badge: We do not currently have any rollbacks. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Becoming an Administrator or Bureaucrat For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as " :Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.